Friends Or More?
by Crystal Harrison
Summary: Rachel comes to realize what she feels for Ivy and begins to explore that path.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Friends Or More

**Author:** Crystal

**Fandom:** The Hollows

**Pairing:** Ivy/Rachel

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** All characters and locations are property of Kim Harrison.

_Finally I had the church to myself. Ivy was out on a run and Jenks and his family had gone to visit Jih and her husband across the street. Neither would be home until about sunrise. I had some serious spelling to catch up on. I had fallen behind in the last few weeks. I guess being shunned will do that for you. So with the stereo cranked up playing Takata's newest release I was off to work. When I turned to put my last spell pot in the dissolution vat my heart stopped. _

" _Turn take it Ivy you scared me to death. Can you try to make a little more noise when you come in?"_

"_Sorry. Not like you would've heard it anyway. " she smiled slyly. I envied the way that she looked when she did that. Like sex walking. Especially standing there in her working leathers and a deep blue tank top that not only brought out the light complexion of her skin but accentuated every curve perfectly._

"_Oh…. Yeah….. That…. I'll turn it down." I said as my face warmed. _

_What was wrong with me? I had been having the most inappropriate thoughts and feelings lately. Of course all she had to do was take a good whiff of the air to know what they were. I dropped the pot that I had been holding into the dissolution vat, and turned to leave the room. _

_When I turned back around to leave the living room she was right there. I tried to push around her but she caught me by the wrist and wouldn't let go. Not that I that I wanted her to. This was so complicated. I knew she had to smell the confusion and desire that I had for her. _

"_Rachel what are you doing?" she drawled_

"_What do you mean?" I asked knowing that she knew exactly how I was feeling. She never missed one of my biological responses to her. _

" _You know exactly what I mean Rachel" she purred as she gently guided me back to the wall, setting off every desire anew. Looking at her there was no confusion just want. A deep want that I hadn't felt for her until now. Suddenly she released my wrists and started to turn. This time it was me who caught her. There would be no running this time._

" _I don't know, but please don't go." I pleaded. Feeling like if she pulled away at this moment that I might just fall to the floor and die. Looking into the depths of her eyes I saw her desire for me. I also saw her love for me. _

"_Rachel-" she started. With a strength that I hadn't known that I possessed I flipped us around so that she was against that wall and I was standing in front of her. She looked bewildered and beautiful._

_With a sudden burst of courage I held her there and bent to put my lips to hers. It was a kiss that started slow. Seeing that her bloodlust was in check I deepened the kiss. Pressing myself more roughly against her and running my tongue along her full bottom lip. Begging for her. She opened her mouth and the feel of her tongue on mine set me on fire, a fire that I had never felt before. Liquid desire poured off of me. Why had I resisted this. _

_When the need for air forced us apart for the briefest moment, I looked into her eyes and I saw a hunger, a hunger that I finally understood. Tangling my hands in her hair, I pulled her to me again. Lost in the feel of her soft full lips on mine, and the feel of her tongue running suggestively over mine I barely felt her grasp my hips in her long thin hands and lift me off the floor. Instinct took over and I wrapped my legs around her waist moaning softly at the feel of her body against mine. She gently laid us down on the couch and pulling away gently looked into my eyes. _

" _Rachel are you sure?" she panted. _

_I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and reaching up taking hold of her hair started to pull her back down to me. I gently turned her head to the side so that I had access to her ear. With a breathy whisper in her ear I let her know that I was definitely sure. She moaned softly and turned to face me full on again. Locking eyes with me she lowered her lips to mine and picked up where we had left off. _

_Gasping for air I reached between us taking the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. She began lighting a trail of liquid fire down my neck as she kissed it playing gently on my scars, increasing my pleasure to a point that I wasn't sure that I would survive if she took her lips off of me. Bringing her lips back to mine a ragged breath escaped her. Sliding her tongue into my mouth she gently slipped her hand below the waistband of my jeans. _

" _Oh…. Ivy!" I moaned as she smiled against my lips and sank her hand deeper until she reached my center. As she began to gently fondle me I ran my hands up her bare back pulling her closer to me as if I could meld her into me and become one with her. _

" Rachel ?" I heard the question in her voice but I couldn't open my eyes. "Rachel .' I heard her call again only this time it was accompanied by her hand on my shoulder. Opening my eyes I found her right in front of me, fully clothed and looking at me.

" Oh my God I fell asleep on the couch?" I asked my face turning the color of my flaming red hair.

" So it would seem. Are you okay?" she asked looking concerned.

" I'm good. Why?" I asked as I rose from the couch. I sent up a silent prayer that I hadn't been talking in my sleep.

"You were screaming in your sleep." she stated plainly putting to rest my concern that I had called out her name.

"It was just dream." I said truly wishing that it hadn't been.

" Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

"Not right now. Maybe later. How was your run?" I asked hoping she would take the subject change.

"It was fine, nothing that I can't handle." she said simply but she was eyeing me suspiciously.

" Well good. I am going to go get a shower. I fell asleep after my workout and I know that I smell." I said with an easy grin. No need to tell her that I was damp in the panties and needed a cold shower before I tackled her.

" Ok well if you decide you want to talk about your dream I'll be in the kitchen." still eyeing me she turned and left the room.

Standing under the flow of the water I tried to arrange my thoughts. I knew that Ivy loved me and wanted to be with me. I also knew that I had thought about her that way a few times. Every time I did I got the flutters in my stomach. " so what do I do?" I muttered to myself. I love Ivy, and I love being with her. When she holds onto me I feel like nothing in the world can touch me. I wanted to be with her, but how. There were just so many things to consider.

Turning off the water I stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around myself I headed into my bedroom to get dressed. What was I going to do? I needed to think. I needed someone to talk to. Who could I possibly talk to about this?

Barefoot and wearing my favorite pair of low slung jeans and my staff shirt from the Takata concert we worked I made my way to the kitchen and the smell of fresh coffee. As I walked into the kitchen, I passed Ivy who was in her normal place at the table clicking around on the internet. She glanced up in acknowledgment. Pouring my coffee I looked out the window into the graveyard to see the first rays of sunrise coming.

I turned from the window and leaned against the counter to sip my coffee. Looking over at Ivy in her black silk robe I felt a pang of desire. I quickly dumped the coffee out in the sink and spun to go outside. She looked up from her computer her eyes meeting mine as I grabbed the doorknob.

" I think that I am going to work in the garden for a while, then go see my mom." I said as I looked into her appraising eyes. She took a deep breath and I knew that she was scenting me and that she could tell something was off.

" Do you want to tell me what's going on Rachel? Or are we going to pretend that I didn't smell that. You have been on edge since I woke you up." she asked more in the form of a demand. I knew I couldn't handle this yet.

All I wanted to say was "oh nothing major except that I want to taste every inch of you! I also think that am in love with you, like that can't eat, can't sleep kind of thing. What came out was " Nothing. Everything is fine. I just need to talk to my mom and it isn't something I want to talk about over the phone." Blushing, I looked back to see the knowing look on her face she knew I was not being totally honest.

" When you decide that you are ready to talk about it I'll be here Rachel." she said as she rose to leave the kitchen.

Closing the door I collapsed on the back step putting my head in my hands. I was going to wait but I couldn't I had to see my mom. I just hoped that she was having one of her good days. They seemed to be better now that Takata or Donald as he insisted that I call him was back in her life to stay. I could only hope that she would know what I should do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Friends Or More

**Author:** Crystal

**Fandom:** The Hollows

**Pairing:** Ivy/Rachel

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** All characters and locations are property of Kim Harrison.

Chapter 2

After extensively weeding the garden I had come back into the house to discover that Ivy had gone to bed. I wasn't really surprised. We don't operate on a human schedule, the exact opposite actually. Now on the way to my mom's all I could think of was Ivy. I was trying to sort out my feelings but there were just so damn many of them! I knew my mom would help. When I pulled up I felt like a weight was taken off of my shoulders.

"Mom?" I called, as I walked into the house.

"In the kitchen Rachel!" She called back cheerily.

I smiled, hearing that she seemed to be having a good day.

" Hey, honey." She said, coming to kiss me on the cheek when I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom. Are you busy?" I asked, seeing that she had some spelling pots out.

" I always have time for you sweetheart. You look upset. Is everything ok?" she asked gently.

"I'm fine. I've just been thinking about stuff." I said, with a noncommittal smile knowing that she knew there was something more.

" Sit down here and talk to me." She said, looking more concerned than curious.

I pulled one of the worn kitchen chairs out from the table and folded myself up into it. Tugging my knees to my chin, I looked down at the table trying to avoid eye contact during the latest installment of the drama that is my life. " I think that I have made a mistake and I don't know what to do about it. I think that I may love Ivy more than a friend Mom, and it scares the hell out of me!"

After a moment of silence I looked up fully expecting to see a look of horror on my mother's face. What I found was my mother trying to fight a sudden bout of laughter.

" What is so damn funny?" I demanded, my face warming in chagrin.

" I thought that this was a new problem in your life, honey." She said, with a slight giggle. "Don't tell me that you never noticed the way that you act around Ivy. It's not much different than she acts around you." She finished, as though I should know exactly what she was talking about.

Seeing the confusion in my eyes at what she said, she decided to approach it from a different angle. "Who is the one person in the world, that you know without a shadow of a doubt, would be there to protect you from anything that life can throw at you? No matter what position that may put her in?"

"Ivy." I said softly.

"Who is the one person that if you were falling apart, she would know exactly how to put you together again, no matter what that did to her?" she prodded.

"Ivy." I answered again.

"Lastly, who is the one person other than me, that you know loves you for who you are, no ifs ands or buts about it?"

" Ivy." I answered for the third time. "I already knew all of that Mom!" I said petulantly.

" Then what is the problem?" She asked, seeming genuinely befuddled.

" Ivy is my best friend. I have a really bad record in the relationship arena. What if I mess this one up too? How could I live knowing that we couldn't go back to the way that things are now?" I asked, as tears started burning my eyes. "The problem is that I love her so much that I am afraid to change the way things are. I cant lose her completely! I don't know how I would survive!"

My Mom pushed her chair out as she rose, coming around the table to hug me. "Rachel, some things are worth the risk. The real question that you need to ask yourself is whether you can live with yourself if you don't try?"

Gently taking my chin in her hands, she turned my face to her and looked into my now tear filled eyes. "Go home and talk to Ivy! She deserves to know how you really feel Rachel." With a gentle kiss to the forehead, she turned to the counter to go back to the spell she had been stirring when I came in.

I pushed my own chair out from the table and came up behind her and hugged her. "Thank you, Mom." I said softly, releasing her as I turned to leave.

Once in my car again, my thoughts turned back to Ivy. My mom was right about so many things and those were just the things that she knew about. Ivy is my home, she is what grounds me and makes me feel secure and cared about. The more that I thought about it the more nervous I became! Before I knew it I was home, not remembering the drive.

After I had parked my car in the carport I slowly made my way to the front of the church, steeling my resolve a little more with every step that I took. Walking in the door, I heard voices coming from the kitchen and headed that way. When I walked in I was surprised to find a woman wrapping herself around Ivy. Not just any woman this woman was drop dead, drool on yourself gorgeous.

Seeing me come in, Ivy dropped her arms and blushed slightly. "Hey, Rachel." She said softly. "This is Loren. Loren this is Rachel."

Trying to restart my heart I took two steps into the kitchen, rubbing my sweating palms on my jeans. " Hey. What's up?", was my clever retort as I walked over to shake the woman's hand. Knowing that Ivy could smell that this was upsetting me, I decided that I had to find a way to leave the room.

"It's nice to meet you." Loren said softly.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied with a forced enthusiasm.

" We were getting ready to go grab some dinner. Do you want to come?" Ivy broke in knowing that I was upset and trying to capture my eyes with her own.

" No, I can't, have some spells that I have to catch up on." That would sound reasonable enough.

" Ok, we can go grab some take-out and you can spell while we eat." She said, with forced lightness.

" That's ok, I'm not hungry, you guys go ahead I'll just take a rain check." I said, finally locking eyes with her for a brief second before turning away again. "I'll just stir these spells and get some rest.", curl up into a ball and cry myself into oblivion, I finished silently while I faked a nice long yawn.

"Can you go wait for me in the sanctuary? I will be right there." She purred to Loren.

" Sure." She said, looking back and forth between us before exiting the room.

" Ok, Rachel, what in the hell is your problem?" she growled angrily.

" Nothing Ivy. Why does something have to be wrong just because I don't want to go to dinner?" I asked, starting to get aggravated.

" You seem to forget that I can smell when you get your panties in a wad, Rachel. I know when something is bothering you and it is perfectly clear that something is. So what is it?"

" I don't want to talk about It, Ivy. This really isn't the time and my panties are just fine thank you " I said turning away from her as tears threatened to overflow from my eyes. " You have a date. Don't keep her waiting." Fighting to put some fervor in my words to stop it from shaking.

"Fine, Rachel! I will be home around sunrise." She said. With a loud exasperated sigh she was gone from the room .

When I heard the front door of the church close, I allowed myself to slide slowly to the floor in front of the sink. The tears falling from my eyes were warm and constant on my cheeks. A few minutes later the clutter of pixie wings alerted me that Jenks had come in. Seeing me in my state on the floor he began circling very quickly, making my dizzy when I tried to watch him.

"Rachel!" He shouted " Are you okay? What happened?" His voice was approaching ultrasonic with his alarm.

"I'm ok ,Jenks. Stupid, but ok. Alone but ok. absolutely miserable, but ok." I cried gently knowing that even though my words were mere whispers he could hear them.

" What in Tink's contractual hell is going on then? It smells like pissed off vamp in here. What did you do?" He chided.

" To Ivy, nothing. She was mad that I didn't want to go to dinner with her and the supermodel that was all over her when I walked in ." I answered.

" So, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

" I'm in love with Ivy. I finally realized it, then I come home to talk to her about it and she wants to take me with her on her date. I'm too late and there is nothing that I can do about it. She was smiling and seemed happy until I made her mad."

"Rachel, Ivy still loves you. I'm sure if you talk to her you two can work it out." He encouraged.

"I can't, Jenks. I have to let her be happy. She has been torturing herself for so long being this close to me, knowing that I wouldn't go any farther. Now that I will, it's too late! If there is even a possibility for her to be happy I will _not_ tell her how I feel." I said as I rose from the floor.

"Rachel, you need to trust me on this and talk to her." He said.

"I just can't, Jenks. I cant have hurt her too much already. She deserves to be happy." I sobbed. "I've got to get out of here. I'm going out for a while, I'll be home by sunrise." I said quickly as I ran out of the kitchen, grabbing my keys and purse as I went. I needed to blow off some steam. Getting in the car, I wasn't sure where I was going but I guess I will find out when I get there. I needed not to think. I needed to forget about Ivy, for a few hours at least.


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Friends Or More?_

_Series: The Hollows_

_Pairing: Ivy/Rachel_

_Disclaimer: All characters and locations are the property of Kim Harrison _

_Author: Crystal Harrison_

_Rating: PG13_

Chapter 3

***Ivy***

As the light jazz flowed from the stage I closed my eyes trying to get a better _feel _of the music. It had been a decent night so far, dinner at my favorite sushi restaurant and now a dimly lit jazz club. Loren was proving to be good company. She kept the conversation light and constant, not awkward. There was plenty of silence but it wasn't the loaded silence that I was used to. It was nice to be able to be myself.

However, regardless of how good the night was going, my thoughts kept returning to Rachel. She had seemed so hurt when she had walked into the kitchen. I just couldn't fathom why. She'd made it perfectly clear that there was never going to be an us, that she just doesn't love me like that. The pain and feeling of loss that had rolled off of her when she had walked in were very real though and they had hit me like a kick to the gut.

" Are you okay?" Came Loren's soft voice, pulling me from my preoccupation.

"Yeah, sorry I just got lost in the music." I lied smoothly. I felt absolutely atrocious, here is this beautiful woman giving me her undivided attention and I couldn't stop thinking about Rachel.

" You just seem distracted." She said as she traced the grain of the wood lightly with her finger.

" I know. I'm sorry. I just hate fighting with Rachel. I hate feeling like she's keeping things from me. She's my best friend." I confided quietly.

" You two seem really close. A little more than friends if you ask me. So my question is, why are you here with me and not with her?" She asked, finally looking into my eyes.

" It's complicated." I said shortly, not liking where the conversation was going.

" She obviously loves you. I mean I thought that she was going to curl up and die when she walked into the kitchen. I know you smelled it too." she accused.

"I did, but Rachel has made it perfectly clear that she doesn't feel that way about me. She loves me as a friend, nothing more." I responded a little defensively. " I don't know why she got so upset. She wouldn't tell me."

" She may not be able to admit it to herself yet but that girl loves you. You should talk to her again, when I'm not in the next room.", she encouraged. " Until then, I'm having fun with you. Even if you are here for all the wrong reasons. You are fun to be around, when you're relaxed." she smiled.

"Thanks." I said, a light blush coming to my cheeks. " You're not so bad yourself. I really have had a great time tonight. It feels good to relax."

At that moment my phone rang. Letting out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding, I reached into my purse and pulled it out. When I looked at the screen I saw that it was Jenks and my stomach clenched tightly. He only called when Rachel couldn't.

" Jenks, what's up?" I asked quickly upon opening the phone.

" Where are you, Ivy?" he demanded angrily.

"Out." I responded tightly. " What is it?"

" Have you seen or talked to Rachel?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"No. She said that she was staying home to spell tonight. Why? She's not there?" I fired at him.

" Tink's titties Ivy, if she was here would I be calling and asking if had heard from her?" he asked sounding annoyed. " She tore out of here about three hours ago, crying her eyes out. She said that she just needed to get out of here. Now she won't answer her phone. I'm worried, you know how she gets when she's upset."

" Why is she so upset to start with?" I asked, not knowing if I really wanted the answer.

"Um….." Was all I heard.

" Tell me bug!" I hissed into the phone.

"I can't Ivy. It's not up to me to tell you. I told her that she needed to talk to you. That's why I was calling I thought that maybe this once she actually listened to me." he stated simply.

"I'll try to call her." I said as I hit the end button on my phone.

What in the hell was going on? My nerves were fraying as I dialed her number. It rang only once before I was sent to voicemail. " Rachel, it's Ivy, call me back please!" I said softly as my voice broke at the end. I closed my phone and waited.

After fifteen minutes of waiting I decided that power calling was the way to go. Throughout the entire ordeal, Loren sat quietly listening to the jazz. Finally, on the sixth call Rachel answered.

"Heeellloooo Ivy." She drawled into the phone as the sound of rock music played in the background.

" Rachel, are you okay? Where are you?" I asked quickly.

"I'm gooood Ivy. I'm out. Where are you?" She returned the question with a soft giggle.

"Rachel, are you drunk?" I asked gently. Slightly amused, I waited for her response.

" Not completely." was what I got. "Not yet anyway." she added under her breath.

"Rachel, where are you?" I growled, the tension quickly dissolving any amusement that I had been feeling at her state.

" I jus don think that I wanna tell you, Ivy. Did you need something or did Jenks guilt you into calling me. I swear if he opened his mouth I'll smish him." she rambled on.

" I need to talk to you, Rachel." I pleaded.

" So talk, I can hear you." she quipped.

" Not over the phone. Please Rachel, tell me where you are!" I begged. The nervousness of my stomach threatening to make me sick.

" Does it really matter, Ivy?" she mumbled. " Hey, aren't you supposed to be on a date?"

"Yes it matters! And Yes I'm on a date! Damn it Rachel, will you just tell me where you are!?!" I hissed allowing a rare curse to fall from my lips.

"Fine, Ivy! Ugh, I'm at the Blood and Brew Pub. Now will you stop badgering me?" she said, sounding irritated.

"I'll be there soon, Rachel. Please stay there. Please." I begged again.

" I don't need a damn babysitter Ivy! I am a grown ass woman, and I can do anything that I want!" She shot angrily.

"I'm not coming to baby-sit you. I'm coming to talk to you." I replied, trying to put her at ease so that she would stay put until I could get there.

" What if I don't want to talk Ivy?" she asked, sounding more sober than when we had started the conversation.

" Well then I'm coming to sit silently in your company." I answered sarcastically.

"Whatever, Ivy." She growled as she disconnected the call.

I hadn't brought my bike but luckily I was only a ten minute walk away from the Blood and Brew. She wouldn't have time to get far if she decided to try to evade me. Putting my phone back into my purse I turned to Loren knowing that she had been able to hear both sides of the conversation.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." I said hoping that she wouldn't be too angry. She was a very nice woman, the timing just sucked. " We can do this again another night if you're up for it."

" It's okay." she said gently, a sweet smile on her face. "I don't think that we will do this again though."

Seeing the shock cross my face she tried to comfort me, which I found utterly absurd. "Rachel needs you. I know that you love her, I can smell the worry and the love rolling off of you. You are a beautiful woman and you're fun to be with, but I don't think that this is going to workout. I actually suggest that you look a little closer to home." she said smiling." Give it a little more time. She'll come around, if she hasn't already. She was in too much pain at just seeing you with me to deny it for much longer." With that she rose from the table, motioning for me to follow. " Come on, I'll drop you off." she paused " You didn't think that I would make you walk, did you?"

" You really don't have to that, Loren." I said, hating myself for not paying more attention to her.

" I know." she said as she offered a gentle smile. " I want to."

" Okay." I said offering her a timid smile of my own. " Thank you."

As we walked out to her car my thoughts drifted back to Rachel. I had to hurry up and get to her. God only knows what kind of trouble could find her, especially knowing that she was drunk and without protection. She was a very strong witch, but she didn't always make the right choices. That was another thing that I loved about her. It also gave me a little bit of hope because I wasn't necessarily the best choice for her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: Friends Or More?_

_Series: The Hollows_

_Pairing: Ivy/Rachel_

_Disclaimer: All characters and locations are the property of Kim Harrison _

_Author: Crystal Harrison _

Chapter 4

****Ivy****

The nervousness in my stomach threatened again to make me sick when I spotted Rachel's car across from the bar. I wasn't sure if this was a conversation that I was ready to have. I knew that something was wrong and I knew that it had to do with me. The thought that she was finally going to move out flitted through my mind and I banished it. I couldn't lose her. As I opened the door I told myself that no matter what the problem was, I would do anything for her to stay.

My eyes started scanning the bar for her the minute I walked through the door. I spotted her at a table halfway across the bar. She was bobbing her head slightly in time with the rock song that was playing. Her eyes were closed and there was a row of drinks in front of her, there was also an assortment of empty glasses on the table varying in size and shape. Walking across the bar I never took my eyes off of her. God she was beautiful. Her wild red locks were pulled off of her neck in a ponytail. My eyes lingered on her neck remembering the taste of her and I felt a sudden desire for her. Giving myself a mental shake, I looked back to her face as a single tear fell and I picked up the pace.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked lightly as I walked around to the other side of the table.

She quickly looked away from me swiping at her cheek and catching the tear that was resting there. "I guess it is now." she quipped bringing her eyes back around to me. "Please have a drink." She said as she motioned to the still full glasses that were sitting on the table.

"Thank you." I said as I picked up one of the drinks.

" No, thank you! Maybe if that guy at the bar sees that I would rather give them away then drink them he will stop sending them." she said as she tilted her head to point out a man at the bar.

" Why not just send them back?" I questioned.

"Well that would have been a good idea. I just didn't think of it. I have a lot on my mind." she informed me with a pensive look on her eyes. She immediately looked back down to the table.

"Okay so spill it, Rachel. What's going on with you?" I asked with a commanding tone that I hoped would cover my terror.

" I said I don't want to talk about it in the kitchen and I still don't." She said bitterly.

" You're leaving aren't you?" I blurted before I could dismiss the thought.

"What?" She shrieked. " Why in the hell would you think that I'm leaving?"

" I don't know, Rachel. I know that something that I did hurt you so much that I thought that you were going to collapse on the kitchen floor. I also know that you won't talk to me about it. I don't know what you want me to think, but the best explanation that I can come up with is that you are leaving and you're afraid to tell me. I just can't figure out why." I said as I fought to hold back the tears that were imminent.

She looked at me like I had slapped her and another wave of pain rolled from her body as the tears that she had tried to hide from me began to fall freely from her cheeks. "I'm not leaving." she said, not much higher than a whisper. She knew that I could hear her.

"Then what is it, Rachel?" I pleaded looking into the deep emerald pools that were her eyes. " You know that you can tell me anything."

"Not this." she sighed. " I can't do this. I just need to go home."

With unsteady motions, she rose and dropped a generous tip back on the table and headed for the door. I followed closely behind. As we walked out the door she spun on me quickly "I don't need you to follow me Ivy!" she shouted as tears started to fall from her eyes yet again " I don't need you. I can take care of myself!"

" I'm sure that you can." I said softly not wanting this to escalate any further than it already had. She was very upset and it just made her smell all the better.

"You just don't get it do you Ivy?" She said with a bitter laugh. " I don't want you to come with me."

" Well, that's fine but you need to get home and you can't drive." I said as I closed the distance and slipped her purse out of her grip. I removed her keys and handed her purse back to her.

"I'll just walk then!" She said spinning to walk away.

Without even thinking about it, my hand flashed out and grabbed her by the upper arm and gently started pulling her to the car.

"Let go of me Ivy!" she cried.

" No! You are being ridiculous! I'm taking you home. If you don't want to be around me you can go to your room but I am not letting you walk home." I chided.

With that, she stopped struggling and I turned to look at her. I found her looking at me in a way that I couldn't quite understand. She took two steps toward me and placed her hand on top of mine, never taking her eyes from mine. She gently pulled my fingers from around her arm and turned on her heels, starting toward the car. When she reached it she stood waiting quietly at the passenger side door until I unlocked the car.

"Why do you care so much what I do, Ivy?" She asked softly after we were both in the car. " I don't deserve it. All I do is hurt you even though I love you and I try so hard not to."

With that, a fresh torrent of tears started flowing down her cheeks. She looked like a weeping angel. All I wanted to do was reach out and hold her and tell her that it was all going to be okay, but was it? I didn't even know why she was so upset so how could I reassure her. The emotion that was rolling off of her was so strong I could barely contain myself. Love and pain were pouring out of her and into me.

" You know why I care, Rachel." I said as I reached out. Cupping her chin in my hand I tilted her head so that she was looking into my eyes.

" That doesn't mean that I deserve it. I know that you love me. I have hurt you so many times, so deeply. I cant let you love me anymore. You deserve better. You deserve someone who isn't afraid to admit that they love you." She sobbed, refusing to look into my eyes.

" What do you mean someone who isn't afraid to admit that they love me?" I asked when my thoughts caught up to the moment.

"Nothing, Ivy." she sighed. She sounded so defeated. " Can we just go home?"

" Okay, Rachel." I said as I pulled out onto the street.

The drive home wasn't a terribly long one but as I drove in silence I was warring with myself. I just couldn't quite wrap my thoughts around what was happening. Had she just said that she loved me? Was I hearing things? Had I finally pushed myself so far that I was having delusions? There was no way that she meant it the way that I wanted her to. Rachel had made herself perfectly clear on that subject. So why couldn't I shake the feeling that she had just said that she loved me.

Glancing over at her while at a red light, I found that she was no longer staring out the window. She was asleep. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful. The blaring horn behind me alerted me that the light had changed. Peeling my eyes off of her, I continued the short drive home.

When I pulled into the carport I got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. I lifted Rachel easily out of the car and started to walk to the front of the church. Jenks heard me coming and opened the door.

" Tink's titiies, is she okay?" he asked, sounding slightly panicked.

" She's fine. She fell asleep on the way home. She's a little drunk but nothing that she can't sleep off." I responded trying to calm him down. " Will you go get a pain amulet? She is going to have one hell of a hangover. I'm going to take her and put her to bed. Can you just bring it in there?"

"Sure, Ivy." was all he said as he flew into the kitchen.

As I carried Rachel to her room she whimpered. I could've sworn that it was my name that I heard. _Yeah right Ivy, keep right on dreaming. _When we reached her room I walked over to her bed and laid her down gently. I went to the foot of the bed and removed her boots and socks. I grabbed some of her pajamas from her dresser and started to undress her. The flutter of pixie wings told me that Jenks was back with the pain amulet.

" Damn Ivy, you should wait until she's awake for your first time. I know that she will want to remember. The way that she was kicking herself in the ass earlier I'm surprised that she fell asleep." He said as I froze.

"What?" was all that I could manage. I looked at the pixie waiting for his response.

" She did talk to you didn't she?" He asked warily.

" She wouldn't tell me what's going on with her. All that I could get her to tell me is that she isn't leaving." I informed him. " What are you not saying pixie?"

" I really can't tell you, Ivy. I thought that you already knew." He said as he dropped the amulet into my waiting hand and went to leave the room. He stopped in the doorway, turning back to face me. " I will say this though Ivy, If you are so blind that after tonight you can't figure out what is going on, then you don't deserve to know." With that, he was gone and I was alone with Rachel again.

What was he saying? After tonight…? "Let's review" I muttered. I was caught all over a woman in the kitchen, the hurt that had nearly incapacitated me rolled from Rachel, I went on my date, Rachel went and got trashed, she cried about not deserving me then fell asleep in the car. When I sat on the end of her bed my weight caused her to stir. I couldn't get my hopes up again. I just couldn't take it. Tomorrow she was going to talk to me whether she wanted to or not. I could make it through tonight, I just had to get her to talk to me tomorrow.

With that thought I slipped her jeans over her hips, stifling a shiver. I pulled the pajama pants into their place. Then I slid her shirt over her head and replaced that as well. The bra had to stay. I couldn't handle the bra. I put her clothes in a neat folded pile on top of her dresser and went to cover her up. I pulled the coverlet up to her chin and almost screamed when a small hand shot out and grabbed my hand.

" Please stay with me." She whispered, sending a shudder down my spine. " I know I don't deserve it, but I really don't want you to leave.'

" Rachel, I don't think I can handle it." I breathed.

"I just want you to sit with me. Please." she begged, a tear slipping from the corner of her eye. "Please."

" Okay." I sighed.

I sat back on the edge of the bed and she slid over to make room for me. I slid my boots off and pulled my legs into the bed. I put my back against the headboard and laid my hands at my side. This may very well be my first death.

" Thank you." she whispered as she slid one hand into mine. Pulling herself closer to me.

"Anytime, Rachel." I said, trying to keep it light and gently squeezing her hand. This was going to be an interesting night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: Friends Or More?_

_Series: The Hollows_

_Pairing: Ivy/Rachel_

_Disclaimer: All characters and locations are the property of Kim Harrison _

_Author: Crystal Harrison _

_Rating: T/R_

Chapter 5

*****Rachel*****

Laying with Ivy next to me was proving to be a test in my self control. I had closed my eyes about 20 minutes ago, finding that if she thought that I was asleep she seemed to relax a little. Pretending to stir I slid myself closer to her until my body was flush against her and my arm was draped across her tight stomach. I tried to think tranquil thoughts, knowing that she would be able to smell the desire that was working itself down to my core.

I had fully expected Ivy to turn and walk out on me when I asked her to stay. I knew that I had no right to have her here with me. With that thought my desire was crushed by guilt. Ivy had been there for me no matter what. She had saved my ass on numerous occasions and she deserved better than this.

When I felt the tears start to fall from my eyes again I knew that pretending to be asleep was a futile effort. I sat up and faced her. I had to get this over with. I knew that I was going to get my heart broken and I deserved to.

Her eyes were closed but I knew that she wasn't asleep. She was trying to fight her instincts. Being this close to me when I was this emotional had to be hard on her but she had stayed anyway. Apparently smelling my agony at the thought of what I was putting her through, her eyes flashed open and locked on mine.

"Ivy, I think that we need to talk." I said as I swiped at the tears that were betraying me.

" Okay." She said, as tension slammed into her. "What is it Rachel?"

"I..I..I don't know h..how to start." I stammered, just wanting to revel in her presence before she undoubtedly ran from the room.

"Try the beginning. That's as good a place as any." She said apprehensively.

"First, I need you to promise me that you won't run out of this room, that you will stay right here and hear me out." I demanded.

"Fine. I promise that I won't leave the room. I want you to be completely honest with me Rachel. No beating around the bush and no avoiding my questions if I have them. It's killing me that you are keeping something from me." She growled becoming more angry as she went. " You should know by now that you can tell me anything. The fact that you don't trust me enough to tell me what in the hell is going on is hurtful Rachel. Not that I should be surprised."

I deserved that. I had been leading her on for over two years now. It was never intentional but I had known that I was doing it and had done little to stop it. Now I had to tell her that I really was in love with her and that I had been denying it to myself.

I unfolded my legs and slid off of the bed ,her eyes never leaving me. Her brow pinched in confusion. I knew that she was angry and I respected her enough to give a her some room. I walked over to the chair in the corner of my room that was holding a pile of clothes and I dumped them out. I sat in the chair folding my legs under me, trying to figure out how to start the discussion.

"I want to start by telling you that I'm sorry. You have been so good to me. I don't deserve you in my life. I have spent so long lying to myself that I have hurt you beyond belief." a new barrage of tears started falling from my eyes and I had to stop myself from sobbing. " I love you so much, Ivy and I am so sorry." With that I couldn't stop myself anymore, a sob tore from my chest and I held my breath trying to stop it.

"What I don't understand is why you're so upset Rachel." Ivy said, sounding utterly confused.

"I'm upset because I have hurt you so much and now it's too late." I cried as I rose and started pacing the room.

" Too late for what?" Ivy asked

"You don't love me anymore… I mean I know that you love me…. But you don't _'love' _me anymore." I croaked, the tears apparently robbing my throat of any kind of moisture.

I was forced to a stop when powerful fingers were suddenly around my upper arms for the second time tonight. Looking into her eyes, heavy sobs once again ripped from my chest. Ivy steered me to the bed very gently and forced me to sit on the edge. Taking a seat next to me she wrapped one arm around my shoulder, pulling me against her again.

"Rachel, I have no idea what you're talking about but you have to calm down." Her silky voice held a tightness that I understood all too well. She was fighting the instinct to bite me.

"I can't. Let me up, Ivy I'm trying to give you some room." I tried to rise and was pulled back down.

"Just tell me what you're talking about Rachel. Did I do something?" she asked.

"What?" I very nearly shouted as I sprang to my feet. "Don't even think that! You have been nothing but great to me and I have shit all over that. Now I have to face the consequences."

"What consequences? What are you talking about?" she yelled at me, getting more an more frustrated.

"I have to face the fact that I'm too late, that I missed my chance and you have moved on. Not that I ever deserved for you to love me. Now that I finally realize how I feel for you, it's too late. You deserve to be happy and I have been keeping you from that. I'm so sorry, Ivy." I leaned against my dresser for support, feeling that my knees may very well buckle.

The silence in the room was very uncomfortable but what could I possibly say? I loved her so much. I don't know why it had taken so long for me to realize it. When the air in front of me shifted I looked up to find her standing right in front of me.

"Rachel, I know that I promised you I wouldn't leave the room, but I think that we should talk tomorrow when you're sober. I don't want you to say something that you'll regret. So I'm going to leave and we will talk about this in the morning." She turned and left the room.

She thought that I was drunk. I deserved that. True enough, I had been well on my way to drunk just a couple of hours ago. I couldn't let her think that I didn't mean what I had said. Without stopping to think through what I was doing, I walked out of my room in search of Ivy.

I found her in the kitchen. She had a hand on each side of the sink and she was taking deep breaths, no doubt trying to calm herself. "Go back to your room Rachel." She said without looking up.

"No." I said, trying to put conviction behind my breaking voice.

"Go back to your room Rachel!" she repeated, her voice rising slightly.

"No! You wanted to know what's going on, now I'm telling you!" I shouted. "I am not drunk and I know damn well what I am saying!"

She spun so quickly that I hadn't even seen it. She was now standing with her back against the sink. Tears streaked her cheeks and they brought me up short. She looked like a wronged angel and I had to stop myself from crossing the room just to wipe them from her cheeks.

"Rachel, I _need _you to go back to your room." She said, enunciating every word so there was no misunderstanding what she meant.

"No Ivy. I have to do this." I said trying to build my courage.

"Rachel, I know that you think that I can handle anything that you throw at me but this very well could kill me. I cant have you tell me this and then have you tell me that you didn't mean it, that it was the liquor talking. I can't handle that. So _please_ go back to your room." She begged.

"No. You need to hear what I have to say. I'm not going to change my mind. You are my best friend and you deserve the truth from me. Please Ivy, just hear me out." I said putting as much force as I could behind it.

"Fine Rachel." She acquiesced as she pulled herself to sit on the counter**. **

"I love you Ivy. I mean I really love you. I know that I have been a jerk but I couldn't admit it to myself that everything that I thought I knew about myself wasn't the case. That's no excuse for what I put you through and I will never be able to make that up to you." I paused, fighting the urge to fall at her feet and beg for forgiveness. " You are the greatest person I know. You are beautiful, caring, generous, and loyal and I don't deserve to have you in my life. I just want you to be happy. I know that you have moved on with Loren and she seems like a great woman. I just hope that she is good to you."

"She is." Was the soft response that came from Ivy.

"Good. You deserve the best, Ivy. I'm so sorry to spring this on you now, I know that it's not fair." I said, as my heart shattered. " I wasn't even going to tell you but I thought that you should know."

Having laid out my heart and soul only to have them broken, I turned to leave the kitchen, seeking the shelter of my room. Before I could even make it all the way to my room tears were again flowing down my cheeks. I held off the sobs until I had safely closed the door behind me. I crawled up into my bed and curled myself around a pillow. This pain might actually kill me, and I deserved it.

When I was finally able to stop the sounds that were ripping from my body I pulled myself into a sitting position. With tears still flowing freely I pulled the pillow into my lap and curled myself back around it. My breath was coming in soft gasps as I tried to calm myself. I almost didn't hear the squeaky hinge as my door opened and Ivy walked into my room.


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: Friends Or More?_

_Series: The Hollows_

_Pairing: Ivy/Rachel_

_Disclaimer: All characters and locations are the property of Kim Harrison _

_Author: Crystal Harrison _

_Rating: T/R_

Chapter 6

******Rachel******

"Why are you telling me this?" Ivy asked as her voice shook. Looking up I saw that she was at the foot of my bed.

"Because I love you and I don't want to keep anything from you. I know that I'm too late but you deserve the truth." I sobbed quietly, dropping my eyes to look at the pillow that I was holding so tightly that my arms hurt. I barely felt the mattress shift under me as she sat on the edge of the bed.

When I finally brought my eyes up to hers I saw the fresh tears falling from them. I couldn't stop myself this time, I lifted my hands to her face, cupping her cheeks in them. I wiped the tears from her beautiful face. It should be illegal for someone so beautiful to ever cry.

"Please don't cry" I begged her." I didn't tell you this to make you cry. I told you this because you trust me and I know how hard that is for you. It would be wrong to keep anything from you."

She put her hands on top of mine and held them there while closing her eyes.

"Rachel-" She started but I placed a finger on her lips to stop her.

"Ivy, I was so scared that I just couldn't admit that I was in love with you. I've never given all of myself to anyone and it terrified me. I'm just sorry that it took me so long to realize how I really felt. I know that you have moved on and I knew that it would happen eventually. I want you to know that I will regret not figuring this out sooner for the rest of my life." I finished my voice barely above a whisper.

" Rachel, Loren and I decided not to see each other anymore." She said softly.

"But in the kitchen you said…" I started.

" I said that she was good to me. Not that I wanted to be with her." She interrupted, looking into my eyes.

" Can you forgive me Ivy? I have hurt you so many times. I know that I don't deserve it but do you think that you can ever forgive me." I pleaded, taking her hands in mine and bringing them to MY lips and kissing the top of them.

"You have hurt me, Rachel. So many times and so deeply, but I love you. I love you so much that it doesn't even make sense." A small smile quirked her lips and my heart soared at the sight.

" I will make this up to you, Ivy. I promise you I will." I whispered as I pulled her into my arms.

As she collapsed against me she wrapped her arms around me and held me tight against her. I turned my head and breathed her in. This had to be a dream. It was just too good to be true. What had I done that was good enough to deserve to be in heaven.

" I love you so much, Ivy!" I whispered as a new tear fell from my eye. This was a tear that I was happy to cry.

"I love you, too." she breathed as she pulled back to look at me.

I brought my hand up to cup her face, pulling her to me with an undeniable need to feel her lips against mine. I leaned into her and took her mouth under mine. Her lips were like heaven. They were soft, full, and they fit mine perfectly. I had been kissed by her before but this was different and so much better.

A soft moan filled the silence and it took me a minute to realize that it had come from me. She ran her tongue seductively along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to let her enter and take what was hers, claiming it for her own. I ran my tongue against hers and a low growl escaped her throat.

I leaned more into her and tangled both of my hands in her hair, refusing to let her go. I pushed on her with the weight of my body forcing her to lay down on the bed.

Without ever breaking our kiss, I brought myself to straddle her. Feeling her body between my legs sent a shiver up my spine. The heat throbbing between my thighs only got worse as she clawed at me, pulling me harder against her body. Clinging to me harder and harder as I kissed her, I slid my tongue back into her mouth. I ran it along the inside of her bottom lip knowing that thanks to some scars there it was incredibly sensitive.

I pulled my lips from hers only to start a trail of soft warm kisses down to her neck. When I got to the scars on her neck I played gently against the most sensitive one with my tongue. She writhed under me, her hips bucking into me and sending a warm wetness dripping down my thigh but my need wasn't the one that needed the focus right now.

A sensuous moan escaped her. Encouraged, I brought my teeth down on her scar, softly at first then harder as she continued to buck her hips against me and cling to me. I ran my hand under her shirt to find her breast and I cupped it in my hand, gently rubbing my fingers across her hard nipple. I had never been this close to an orgasm with all of my clothes still on.

" Rachel!" She rasped.

"MMMM, Ivy", I moaned.

Her hand found my shoulders and pushed me from her body. Looking down I could see that her eyes were just as black as I had expected them to be. A rim of that beautiful brown was fighting to make itself known. I was never so turned on in all of my life. Seeing the lust for me in her eyes.

I started to lower myself back to her mouth, but she stopped me and pulled herself into a sitting position, moving me to her lap. The movement between my legs sent a shock up my spine and I gasped.

" Rachel, we can't." She panted as she pulled me to her. She held me there, turning her head to the side to face away from me.

I softly kissed her shoulder, trying to change her mind. As I brushed my tongue along her collarbone I heard her breath hitch and she whimpered.

Hopeful, I brought my hand up and tangled it in her hair again. I pulled lightly but with purpose and she moaned my name.

This time she peeled me from her body seeing as to I was more wrapped around her than even I had realized. She grasped my hips and sat me on the bed where I started from and she left me to stand in front of my dresser.

The loss that I felt was immediate and severe and I whimpered.

" I can't, Rachel." she repeated panting.

"Oh….Okay…I'm sorry." I said dropping my eyes from her to look at the coverlet again. The throbbing between my legs was keeping time with my racing heart. I deserved this. How many times had she gotten all worked up only to be left hanging. Karma really is a bitch.

When I finally got up the nerve to look at Ivy, I was shocked by what I saw. She was fighting laughter with every fiber of her being.

Don't get me wrong, I knew that I made a lot of mistakes but did I really deserve to be laughed at? Well maybe I did. I wasn't naked so at least I knew that wasn't why she was laughing. So what _was_ she laughing about?

I was too afraid to ask. I felt my cheeks get hot and I looked back down to my now much adored coverlet.

"Rachel." Ivy called to me, using the most sultry voice I had ever heard.

"Yes?" I rasped.

"Rachel, look at me." she compelled, with an almost undeniable authority in her voice.

"Um.. I don't think that's a good idea." I said, knowing that I may fly across the room at her if I did.

"Why not?" she purred, moving closer inch by inch. " Look at me, Rachel."

Oh… My… God is it possible to have an orgasm just to the sound of a voice. The heat pooling between my thighs and the throbbing need that raced through my body said that it very well might be possible.

"Uh uh." Damn, I couldn't even form words.

" You have no idea how good that you smell right now." she moaned as she came to sit in front of me. "I can smell how much you want me. I can smell how wet you are. You have no idea what just your smell is doing to me."

The arousal building in me was only getting worse as her voice dripped sex.

"Rachel, look at me please." she whispered as she put her finger under my chin tilting my face up to look at her.

Could she tell what just the touch of her finger was doing to me. Who was I kidding of course she could.

When I brought my eyes up to look at her face, there was a smile on it that I had never seen before. She melted my heart just by looking at me. I couldn't stop the answering smile that came to my lips.

"Rachel, I'm not stopping because I want to. I'm stopping because I love you and I want to show you how much." she said trying to soothe my obvious embarrassment and confusion.

"I love you, too." I murmured, still not quite understanding.

"If you're sure about this, I want to take you on a date before I have my way with you." she growled playfully.

"I'm sure about this. I love you, I want to be with you, I want to touch you, and kiss you, and taste you." Damn I was getting off track. "Sorry!" I said quickly and with an impish smile.

"Mmmm, don't be. I've waited this long, I can wait just a little while longer. You're worth it." she purred reaching out and running her hand through my hair.

Offering her a sexy smile, I pulled her hand from my hair and kissed her palm. She was mine. Really mine.

"We can do whatever you want." I told her, watching as she took a deep breath. I knew that she could smell that I was still unbelievably hot for her. She blew the breath out and smiled evilly at me.

"All in good time my beautiful witch, all in good time. For now it seems that you may want a cold shower." she whispered into my ear.

" Care to wash my back?" I purred, watching her roll her hips as she walked across the room.

"No. I like you dirty. I'm just trying to help you calm down. Or maybe you want to take care of it another way." With a wink and a sultry smile that showed just a flash of fang, she turned to leave the room.

" Ivy, wait." I called, crossing the room to stand in front of her. "You're worth waiting for too. I love you." I said, smiling at her " I will be planning our first date, you just sit back and relax."

When she tried to protest I stopped her with a kiss. This kiss wasn't like the ones before it and I hadn't meant for it to be. I poured all the love that I felt for her into this kiss. The lust that I was still feeling pushed to the wayside for the time being.

When I pulled back I just looked at her. She truly was the most beautiful creature alive. The tender smile on her face was breathtaking.

" I'm doing this and there will be no argument. You have been patient and understanding and you never gave up on me. I'm going to show you what you mean to me Ivy. I love you so much and you deserve to _see_ how much." I informed her as I turned and walked into my bathroom, closing the door behind me. A cold shower was definitely in the cards for this witch.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Title: Friends Or More?**_

_**Series: The Hollows**_

_**Pairing: Ivy/Rachel**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters and locations are the property of Kim Harrison **_

_**Author: Crystal Harrison **_

_**Rating: T/R**_

**Chapter 7**

*********Ivy*********

**As I walked in the door I couldn't stop the smile that was coming to my lips. I was home and tonight was my first date with Rachel. She had been very secretive, only offering that I could dress however I was comfortable and that she would feed me. Any time that I asked anything else I was met with an adorable impish smile and a kiss. **

**It had been a very interesting couple of days. Every time that we were in the same room for more than a few minutes Rachel started getting all worked up, which of course worked me up. She smelled so damn good when she was turned on. That smell was the single greatest aphrodisiac that I had ever experienced. **

**We had behaved ourselves very well considering everything. There were a couple of near misses where I had just wanted to rip her clothes off and have at it right there. Knowing that I could have her whenever I wanted made it that much harder. There had been many a cold shower in the church that was for sure. **

**Jenks found the whole thing amusing. He took every opportunity to rib us. The fact that we were waiting to have sex was the biggest joke in the world to the four inch nuisance. He bet me $50.00 that we wouldn't be able to resist each other long enough to get through the date. I really hoped that I could prove him wrong. **

**I found Rachel in the kitchen looking out the window, coffee mug in hand. She looked thoughtful and by her smell I could tell what she was thinking about. I almost didn't want to bother her. Almost. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and I heard the contented sigh that would have been my undoing under any other circumstances. I had to behave myself. She just smelled so damn good and she was turned on. **

"**Hey there." she said softly. "How was your run?"**

"**I'm glad that it's over but it was fine." I informed her, not letting go of her. "Any chance you want to clue me in on what is going through that pretty little head of yours right now?"**

**A throaty chuckle escaped her and she turned in my arms to face me. "Absolutely not. Where would the fun in that be?"**

"**Where indeed? How about you tell me about our date tonight?" I mocked, looking at her. She looked relaxed and comfortable in my arms. Knowing that she was that relaxed in my arms sent a shiver down my spine that I couldn't quite stop. She was finally mine. **

**When she shook her head with that little mischievous grin I nearly melted. I couldn't stop myself, I leaned in and kissed her. She pulled herself harder against my body and I heard her moan quietly. "**_**Control yourself Ivy. Not much longer."**_** I chided myself silently. Feeling her body against mine was proving to be almost irresistible. I had to stop or I wouldn't be able to. **

**When I tried to pull away from her I heard her whimper and I felt her fast breath against my lips. "Not yet… please" she pleaded "Don't go yet." **

**I felt her crush herself to me again and I couldn't help myself. I grasped her hips in my hands and lifted her to sit on the counter. A playful growl came from her throat as she wrapped her legs around me, effectively pinning me between her legs. I could get out if I wanted to, but why in the hell would I? **_**Oh right. Damn it. **_

"**Rachel, we have to stop." I whispered as I pulled away from her.**

"**No, we don't." she whined.**

"**Rachel, if we don't stop right now, we wont stop at all." **

"**That might not be a bad thing, Miss Tamwood." she purred.**

"**Ugh! You're killing me" I groaned. This was all that I had wanted for so long and it was right here. She was definitely wet and she smelled amazing. Not to mention the moisture pooling between my thighs. **_**Breath Ivy, you can hold on just a bit longer.**_

**Seeing that I was warring with myself, she slowly pulled her legs from my waist and sat up straighter on the counter, effectively pulling her body from mine. She didn't take her eyes from mine as she leaned in and gently kissed my lips before she jumped down from the counter and started to leave the room. God I loved to watch the girl go.**

"**Alright Tamwood you have two hours and you better be ready to go." she commanded over her shoulder after checking the clock over my head. **

"**Oh, is that right?" I sassed. **

"**It most definitely is. I will meet you in the sanctuary in two hours." she said as she walked away. **

"**What should I wear?" I called to her. **

"**Anything that you want. You look beautiful in anything." She answered from her bedroom door.**

**I was a few minutes early getting to the sanctuary. I had decided on a very revealing blue silk dress. She had teased me for all this time, what would it hurt to tease her for a couple of hours. I was nervous. Actually nervous. **

**I wasn't expecting the doorbell to ring, so when it did I couldn't help but jump. Beyond curiosity I went and opened the door. **

**Standing in the door was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. Rachel was wearing a too tight black dress that showed off what curves she had. Her wild red curls were tame, straight and was pulled completely off of her neck. The very intricate necklace that was around her neck was definitely there to tease me. When I looked down I had to close my mouth to keep from drooling, there was a slit in her dress that ran clear up to her thigh.**

**When I brought my eyes back up to hers I saw that she was smiling sweetly and waiting for me to finish appraising her. When I scented the air around us I found that she was as aroused as I was but that she was also nervous. **

"**Are you ready to go?" she asked gently. **

"**I am. Where are we going?" I asked. When I looked behind her I saw that there was a black limousine waiting for us. **

"**Right now we are going to go get in that car." she said, pointing at the limousine. She took me by the hand and lead me toward the car. **

**When we got to the car the chauffer got out and came to open the door for us. Rachel motioned for me to get in first and I complied. When she slid in next to me her arm brushed against me and the feel of her warm skin touching mine was more powerful than I thought possible, seeing as to it was just her arm.**

**She reached over and entwined her fingers in mine. "I really hope that you like this." she whispered.**

"**As long as I'm with you Rachel I will love it." I told her as I turned to look at her in the eyes.**

**She smiled nervously at me and brought her hand up to my cheek. "You look amazing tonight." She said softly. **

"**Thank you. You look beautiful yourself." I murmured turning my body more to her. **

**Rachel reached up and pressed a button on the ceiling and a black partition came up between the driver and us. **

"**I love you, Ivy." She whispered as she scooted herself closer to me. **

" **I love you, Rachel." I returned while taking her face in my hands. **

**She leaned in and kissed me. Gently pouring all of herself into it. I pulled her closer to me and reached up to the back of her head as I ran my tongue across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and I ran my tongue over hers tenderly. A soft moan came from her throat and I couldn't help but pull her tighter into me. **

**Her hands were roaming over my body, exploring and eliciting a very strong reaction in me. Her hand was slowly running up my thigh, pushing my dress up right along with it and I shivered. **

**She pulled away from my lips breathing very quickly and she pulled me against her harder as she started running her tongue down my neck. The hand that was on my thigh started to go even higher and I found my hips bucking, craving her touch. The heat between my thighs grew more and more intense. **

"**Wait!" she gasped and I froze.**

"**I'm sorry." I whispered between ragged breaths.**

"**Don't be." she soothed, "You didn't do anything wrong. We're supposed to be on a date and this is supposed to be about me showing you what you mean to me. I'm sorry I should have controlled myself better. You just look so unbelievable tonight. I'm sorry."**

"**Thank you." I said blushing. "It's not all your fault."**

**At about that time the car came to a stop. Looking out the window I saw that we were in the middle of nowhere. There were no city lights. **

"**Where are we?" I asked **

"**We're here." She responded smiling. **

"**But there's nothing here." I stated plainly.**

"**A little faith please, Ivy." she cajoled.**

"**Okay. Sorry." I said, answering her brilliant smile with one of my own. **

**When the chauffer opened the door for us we slid out. I saw that Rachel slipped him a bill and he got in the car and drove away. **

"**We have to walk just a little bit." She admitted. **

**We only walked for about five minutes when I saw a soft glow up ahead of us. **

"**What is that?" I asked softly.**

"**That is where we are going." **

**When we got there its beauty was undeniable. The trees that surrounded a small vacant area had small lanterns hanging in them. There were candles everywhere. There was a table for two sitting there waiting. There was also a blanket laying on the ground beside the table. On the blanket there were two pillows and a beautiful coverlet folded neatly.**

"**It's gorgeous, Rachel. How did you do all of this?" I asked her.**

"**I have my ways. Come and sit down, let's have dinner." She said as she lead me to the table and pulled out the chair for me. **

**She sat down across from me and poured us each a glass of champagne. She smiled at me and took the cover off of my food. It was lasagna and salad. Yum. **

**We kept it light during dinner, talking about the same things that we always talked about. I couldn't stop looking at her. I was so scared that I would wake up and this would all be a dream. **

"**You're awake, Ivy. Now stop looking at me like I will disappear. " She rose from the table and smiled at me and held her hand out to me. "Time for the second part of our date."**

"**What is that?" I asked seductively taking her hand in mine. **

"**Naughty Ivy, we are going to watch the stars." she said with a smile in her voice as she lead me to the blanket that was laying out on the ground. **

**When we laid back and looked up there was nothing but us and the stars. Rachel took my hand in hers and twined our fingers together once again. I felt her eyes on me as I looked up at the stars. **

"**What?" I asked her as a smile spread across my face. **

"**I cant help but look at you. I am so happy in this moment that I cant believe it's real." she whispered and I turned my head to look at her. There was a tear falling down her cheek. " I brought you here because I want to show you what you mean to me. Look up at the stars." **

**I complied, not quite sure where this was going. The view was spectacular. She cleared her throat letting me know that she had something to say. **

"**Being here with you is amazing. Knowing that you are mine and mine alone is kind of like being out here. There is nothing but us and the stars. That's how I feel all the time now, like there is nothing but us. You make me incredibly happy and I want you to know that I am only yours, for as long as you'll have me. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love someone and I want to be with you always. I will never forgive myself for taking so long to realize how I really felt." she finished and I realized that she was crying. **

**I rolled onto my side and wiped the tears from her cheeks. " I love you too Rachel and I will always have you. I will always belong to you." I reached out and pulled her closer to me and laid a kiss on her forehead. In that moment it all hit me. I had Rachel. She was here with me and there was nothing that could make me any happier in this moment. Well almost nothing…..**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Friends Or More?

Series: The Hollows

Pairing: Ivy/Rachel

Disclaimer: All characters and locations are the property of Kim Harrison 

Author: Crystal Harrison 

Rating: T/R

_Chapter 8_

_*******Ivy*******_

_We laid under the stars in silence. Not the kind of silence that we were used to, the silence that was loaded with tension and unspoken feelings. This was the kind of silence that is welcome and wanted. The kind where there is just nothing to say to make the moment any sweeter or any better. _

_Rachel's head was laying on my chest and she was breathing evenly making me think that she was asleep. I breathed her in more often that I even wanted to admit to myself. She smelled of her normal self with a hint of lavender from her shampoo and arousal from her mood. I was a little surprised when she turned her face to look at me. The smile that played on her lips was serene and intoxicating. _

"_We have to go back now." she whispered knowing that I could hear. _

"_Really? Do we have to?" I purred as I ran my fingers playfully down her back._

"_Yes we really have to." she whined as she started to pull away from me. _

_I reached out and pulled her back down onto my chest and a raspy chuckle escaped from her throat. She turned to look at me again and I couldn't stop my reaction, I pulled her up to me and claimed her mouth with my own. My blood was pounding through my veins, I had never wanted her so much as I wanted her right now. _

_She returned my kiss with enthusiasm and fervor. She pressed her body harder down onto mine and I could feel the whole length of her body. My hands started to wander and she gasped when I hit all the most sensitive places._

_I pulled my lips and ran my tongue down her neck barely nipping on the scars that I had given her. A carnal sound slipped from her lips as spike of desire came from her that was so strong I gave up on just teasing and decided that I wouldn't mind paying the bug his $50.00 this was worth it. I couldn't wait anymore I had to have her. All of her. _

"_Oh God Ivy." She gasped. _

"_Mmm Rachel." I purred._

"_Ivy we have to stop. We have to go meet the car." She panted. _

"_I don't want to stop." I rasped in her ear._

"_I don't want you to stop either." she gasped "If we don't go meet the car we can't get home."_

_Damn. I peeled myself off of her neck and pulled her back so that I could look into her eyes. We were both out of breath and the lust that was pouring off of her was almost too strong to resist. _

"_Ok." I panted. "I can wait just a bit longer." I finished with a sly smile. _

"_You know what they say about waiting don't you." she purred leaning down to put her lips almost directly on my ear lobe. _

"_mmm What's that?" I rasped._

"_Good things come to those who wait." She whispered in the sexiest voice I had ever heard. Pulling back to show the beautiful smile that was pulling up the corners of her mouth. _

"_If you don't stop that we will be having a very long walk home." I growled. _

"_Okay let's go." she said slowly pulling herself off of me. She bent down quickly placing a kiss on my cheek before she got to her feet. _

_The walk seemed longer that it had on the way to our little oasis. Maybe that was because all I could think about was tearing that dress off of Rachel. She started out in front of me but after a few minutes of commentary on my behalf she fell into step beside me. I caught her stealing glimpses at me and saw the blush that colored her cheeks when she realized that I caught her. _

_We finally made it back to where we had left the limo and it was there waiting. The chauffer opened the door and we climbed in. I could hold out until we got home. We were already under way when I realized that Rachel was sitting further away from me this time. I scented the car and smiled when I realized that she was trying to control herself. Being in the small confines of the car just made her scent stronger and more alluring. _

"_Why so far away?" I asked even though I knew why._

_A devilish smile pulled up the corners of her mouth and she slid right up against me. She nuzzled my ear and I could hear the smile in her voice when she started whispering in a way that made moisture flood between my thighs and my breath picked up._

"_I thought that I was making things a little easier for us until we got home, but I think that you already knew that. I can play right along with you Ivy, I can tease you all the way home if that's what you want baby. All you have you have to do is say the word." she blew a breath across my neck and the coolness of it told me that a sheen of sweat had broken out all over me. _

"_Sorry, I'll behave." I whimpered knowing that a car ride home just wasn't long enough to do to her what I wanted to do to her. _

"_Aww I have to admit I'm a little disappointed. I like seeing you like this. It makes me so hot that I can barely contain myself." seeing the look of determination that came across my face that I wasn't going to give in she leaned in and added in my ear "Soon I wont have to contain myself anymore"_

"_I'm starting to think that you're trying to challenge me my sexy little witch." I purred knowing that my arousal was evident and that was making her hotter._

"_If that's what you want to think you are more than welcome to think so." she whispered as she pulled back to sit in her seat again._

"_We shall see." I purred. I reached over and ran my hand lightly up her thigh, pushing her dress up as I went. I pulled myself off of the seat and went to my knees in front of her pulling her forward to me. Shock played across her face and a gasp escaped her when I wrapped one finger around the waistband of her panties and pulled on them lightly. _

"_Ivy!" She gasped _

"_What baby? What do you want?" I whispered pressing my body against hers. _

"_You win! You win!" She panted. _

_A smile pulled up the corners of my mouth and I pulled back to look at her flushed face. Scenting the air I could tell that she was already close to orgasm. I leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek. _

"_Always keep that in mind my dear heart.." _

"_I will. Damn it, are we there yet?" she asked breathlessly._

"_We will be soon." I told her smiling in anticipation._

_The rest of the ride home consisted of Rachel trying her best to stay on her side of the seat and succeeding for the most part. I was having a hard time myself. The sexual tension in that car could have been cut with a knife. I wanted her so badly and I could tell that she wanted me too. It was killing me that I could finally have her and I would have to wait until we got home. Finally after what seemed like hours we pulled up at the church. _

"_I'm going to get out of this dress." She purred looking at me over her shoulder as she made her way toward her bedroom. "Care to help me?"_

"_I have never wanted anything more in my life." I closed the distance between us crushing her lips under mine. _

_A moan escaped me and she brought her hands up tangling them in my hair. She pulled roughly and pulled her lips from mine. Before I knew what was happening there was a wall behind me and I was being crushed against it by the body that I wanted more than anything. _

"_You may have won in the car but not this time my dear." she growled "I want you so bad. I want to show you how bad."_

_With nothing further she pulled me from the wall and pushed me through a doorway, only the smell told me that we were in my bedroom. She kept her hands tangled in my hair and pulled my face back to hers and she took my lips under hers and begged entrance into my mouth. I was more than happy to comply. Her tongue danced against mine in a way that held a promise that my mouth wouldn't be the only thing tasted tonight._

_I hadn't even realized that we had been moving but when she pushed against me this time I fell onto my bed. When I started to sit up she pushed me back down. As she stood over me she reached one hand to the back of her neck and with one swift motion the halter dress was pooled at our feet. Taking the waistband of her lacy panties in her hands she slowly slid them down to her feet and stepped out of them. Looking at her in all of her beautiful glory made the heat between my thighs pulse in time with my speeding pulse all I wanted was to make love to that beautiful creature. _

_With a smile she came to straddle my thighs. I wished that my dress was on the floor next to hers so that I could feel her against my thigh. She was wet and I wanted nothing more than to touch her. When I raised my hand she grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them to the bed. She knew that I could get away but she also knew that I wouldn't._

_She locked her eyes on mine and slowly she released my wrists and ran her hands down my arms. When she came to my shoulder she leaned down and placed a kiss against my bare shoulder. I could feel her taut nipples through the flimsy fabric of my dress. Damn dress. _

"_How attached to this dress are you?" she purred into my ear. _

"_I'm not!" I gasped. I felt more than saw the chuckle at my speedy response._

"_That's good." She whispered. _

_Pulling back to look into my eyes she ran her hand under the fabric. When she came to my breast she cupped it in her hand and moaned softly. _

"_I have wanted to feel you all night." she panted as she took my nipple between her fingers pinching ever so slightly. Enough to drive me mad._

"_I know what you mean." I rasped. _

"_Oh baby what's the matter?" she asked barely above a whisper._

"_That's it!" I growled grasping her hips in my hands and rolling her beneath me. I crushed her lips beneath mine and I heard her moan loudly. I ran my tongue against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth quickly. Pressing harder into me. Using a strength that I rarely did I ripped my dress off with one hand never breaking our kiss. _

_When I pressed my naked body against Rachel' she moaned loud enough to send me over the edge but I held on. I pulled my lips from hers and started trailing kisses down he jaw and neck while my hands roamed her body. Her hips began bucking under me and I slid my thigh between her legs pressing it against her. Feeling her wetness against my thigh caused my own wetness to grow. Finally I came to her nipple and I took it in my mouth. Running my tongue over her nipple I nipped and sucked. Her answering gasps were all the encouragement that I needed._

"_Ivy!" she panted her hips bucking faster. She arched her back pressing her body against mine while she was grinding on my thigh. She was getting closer and closer. "I want you to bite me Ivy!"_

_I froze not sure how to react. "Rachel you don't have to." I panted._

"_I know that. I want to. I want all of you." she purred she had stopped grinding my thigh and she ran her hand down my stomach bringing it down between us and running her finger ever so lightly over my throbbing clit. I gasped. "Bite me Ivy. Make this even better." she whispered as she started tracing circles against that most sensitive area. Without thought my hips started following the pattern that she was tracing. _

"_Do you give me this?" I asked breathlessly. _

"_Yes Ivy" she purred "I give you all of me take it."_

_I leaned down to her beautiful neck and scented just to be sure that there was no indecision. Desire was all that I could smell rolling off of her skin. Her fingers never stopped tracing circles around my clit and I slid my teeth into her neck tasting that first pull of heaven that was so uniquely Rachel. She Gasped and pulled me down harder on top of her. _

"_Oh.. God.. Ivy!" she moaned. _

_I felt her fingernails leave trails down my back as she arched her back pressing against me again and I couldn't stop the orgasm that rocked through my body causing me to shudder violently and fall limp against her my mouth never leaving her neck. I wasn't taking much but I just couldn't let go of her yet. _

_I pressed my thigh harder against her and she instinctively started grinding on it again. I pulled lightly on her blood knowing that the sensation only made orgasm better. Her hips were bucking wildly against me and I knew that she was close. I tangled on hand in her hair pulling lightly. I countered her with my thigh pressing harder against her_

_Her breath came faster and I could feel her muscles tensing and I pulled on her blood again sending her into orgasm. Her fingers pressed into my back and she arched up again freezing with her body pressed against mine._

"_Ivy!!! I love you Ivy!" She screamed her body shuddering as I continued running my thigh against her. When she collapsed into a boneless stated under me I stilled my thigh and very gently slid my teeth out of her. When I looked down I was surprised to see that she was crying. _

"_What's wrong Rachel?" I pleaded._

"_Nothing. Everything is right. I'm scared that I will wake up and none of this was real. That was amazing. Sharing all of that with you, I don't deserve all of that." She explained. _

_I leaned into her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips then pulled back to look into her eyes. Then I rolled off of her and pulled her head onto my chest and started running my fingers through her hair." I promise you that it's real. Beautiful amazing and real. I love you and that was real. You do deserve it. We both do."_

"_I love you." She said sleepily. "I love you more than anything Ivy."_

"_I love you dear heart." I replied and placed a kiss on the top of her head. " Sleep now. We have all the time in the world."_

_A content sigh slipped from her and she turned her face and placed a kiss over my heart. She laid her head back down and I heard her breathing even out. She was here in my bed. She was mine all mine. With that thought I started to drift off to sleep myself._


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: Friends Or More?_

_Series: The Hollows_

_Pairing: Ivy/Rachel_

_Disclaimer: All characters and locations are the property of Kim Harrison _

_Author: Crystal Harrison _

_Rating: T/R_

Chapter 9

*********Rachel's POV********

I woke as the first rays of sunlight started seeping in from the edges of the leather curtains that we had been too preoccupied to close. When I rolled over I saw the most wonderful creature in the world laying next to me, her breathing deep and even as she continued to sleep.

Being me there was only one thing to be done. I brought myself to straddle her still sleeping form and gently started kissing her neck. A small moan escaped her and I knew that she was awake.

I pulled back from her neck to look into her eyes. "Good morning." I said with a small smile.

"Mmmm yes it is isn't it?" she replied with a slightly more devilish smile.

Without a grain of effort she rolled me beneath her, bringing her face to hover over mine. Looking into my eyes like they held the world. I grabbed the back of her neck and brought her face close enough that I could easily pull myself up to meet her lips. I gently parted her lips with my tongue and deepened the kiss, there could be no mistaking where I wanted this to go.

She seemed more than happy to comply. With a little more effort than it would have taken her I rolled her back under me so that I was again in control of the situation. At least I could fool myself into thinking that I was. I knew that Ivy would pretty much do whatever I asked of her.

Breaking the kiss only when lack of oxygen forced me to, I moved my hands over the sides of her naked body. Gentle but still rough enough to elicit the response that I was looking for, and when a small growl escaped her throat I couldn't help but look into her eyes and grin.

When she grasped my hips in her hands I was ready this time. It was my turn and she was not going to roll me under her again. Not that it was a bad place to be. This was about me showing her what she meant to me, about me making love to her.

"Hands off Tamwood." I said as I stretched her hands above her head and pinned them there. I had tried this before and It hadn't worked maybe she would be a little more submissive now that we had done this before.

"But I thought that you would prefer my hands on." she purred with a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"Don't you worry I will let you get your hands on me later. But this is about you." the last escaping as a whisper.

"mmmm we shall see." she replied.

" You just lay back and let me take care of you. Do you think that you can do that?" I purred seductively.

"I will do my best but I make no promises." She countered.

Taking that as all the agreement that I needed or was going to get, I brought my lips down covering her mouth again. This time I was gentle but fervent. I ran my fingers through her hair as my tongue danced with hers. I tugged gently on her hair, and unspoken promise of what was to come.

When I pulled my lips from her it was only to explore more of her body with them. Starting with the sensitive spot right below the ear. I ran my tongue across the spot and moved slowly down to her neck. Finding the right spot on her neck was the easy part and when I nipped gently but with strength she shuddered and a moan escaped her.

Ivy seemed to have no problem with my exploration of her body and I could feel the soft thrum that was coming from her reminding me of a cat purring. When I took her nipple in my mouth a gasp escaped her and her fingers wound into my hair. A concession that I was willing to give for now.

Her hands both tangled in my hair by the time that I decided to move on to the left nipple. Trailing kisses between the soft mounds I made my way over. I gently nipped and sucked as her body writhed under me an soft moan slipping from her lips ever so often.

Feeling her body under me writhing in pleasure was driving me to a fever pitch and I knew that she could smell my arousal. Her hands tightened in my hair as I began running my tongue down her taut stomach, stopping to place kisses on the inside of her hips before moving my exploration further south.

From the inside of her hips I moved down her thigh following it all the way to the bend in her knee lavishing attention on that sensitive area. Ivy squirmed and moaned as I teased her into the frenzy that was so deeply deserved. I wanted this to be perfect.

I raised my eyes from the knee that I was holding to her face which was utterly heart stopping. Her pupils were black with just a trace of brown that was soon to disappear. I had expected no less. I had craved no less.

" I love you Ivy." I said softly knowing that she could hear me.

Without another word I spread her thighs and lowered myself between them I could smell her arousal and my one and only goal in life at this moment was to make sure that my vampire was satisfied and that she knew how much I loved her.

I slid my tongue along the slit of her nether lips and I felt her shudder beneath me as a load moan poured from her. Tasting her on my tongue sent a flash fire of desire through me and a moan slipped from my mouth.

I teased sliding my tongue in a circle around the sensitive bundle of nerves that laid at her core and ran my tongue to her entrance sliding in and out of her a few times. Feeling her hips start to buck in time with the motions that I made on her.

As I started tracing circles around that most sensitive spot the moans that were coming from her was enough to make the moisture pooling between my thighs double. As I gently nipped and sucked on her clit her body was getting more and more rigid. She was close and with that thought I gently sucked on her clit taking it into my mouth and continued to roll my tongue over and over her until her back arched and her body locked.

"Don't stop… oh God please don't stop Rachel!" She gasped as she was rocked into orgasm.

When she began to come down to herself I slid myself up her body dropping kisses on her sweat slicked skin as I went. When I came to her face I ran my fingers through her hair and placed a kiss on her lips. She was still panting but she kissed me back with enthusiasm.

I pulled back and brought my lips to her ear "I love you more than I can ever show you and I am so sorry that it took me so long to realize it and I will spend forever trying to make it up to you."

"I love you too." she replied.

I kissed her gently on the head and attempted to roll off of her but she was having none of it. Instead she flipped my beneath her and hovered over me.

"You aren't going anywhere just yet." she growled as she skipped all pretense of foreplay as slid her fingers between my nether lips going directly for the most sensitive spot.

I couldn't stop the whimper that fell from my mouth as she brought her lips hungrily down on mine. Her fingers steadily stroking me bringing me to the brink of insanity within seconds.

"I can smell how worked up you are dear heart. I can feel how wet you are. You are absolutely dripping." she purred as she continued sliding her fingers over my clit.

Words escaped me as I tried and failed to come up with a response. All I could do was pull her closer to me felling her hot body against mine my hips bucking wildly as her fingers simply drove me mad.

"I love you Ivy" I gasped between ragged breaths.

"I love you dear heart." She purred. That was all it took just hearing her voice in combination with the touch of her fingers drove me over the edge.

When I could breath again Ivy was holding me close to her. I looked into her eyes and smiled. How could I not this was the woman that I was going to spend my life with.

"I am going to go make you some breakfast." I said.

" I thought we just had breakfast." she responded with a mischievous grin.

"Very funny. I am going to make you some _food_ and we are going to spend the day in bed doing nothing that requires clothing."

"Sounds like a plan to me." she beamed back at me. "How long do we plan on doing that?"

"Does it really matter?" I asked as I slid into her black silk robe. I started for the door and called back over my shoulder "After all we have forever."


End file.
